Promise
by amekazakai
Summary: Ever wonder what kept Hiruma going for the Christmas Bowl even when he felt like giving up? That would be you. HirumaxReader.


**Hey guys. I got addicted to Eyeshield 21, so...^^ I blame Isabella. Now my Hibari-muse is plotting of ways to murder my Hiruma-muse and Shin-muse. And my L-muse (Death Note) and Tezuka-muse (Prince of Tennis) aren't helping at all. Ah well... Oh, I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can. I also have, like, three story ideas, so...**

**And PLEASE read and review my crossover story! You can find it on my profile page!**

**Enjoy guys! A Hiruma x Reader (ES21) just for you! ^^ Don't own, don't sue! Oh, and all dialogue that's bolded was spoken in English. The rest is "Japanese."**

**

* * *

**

Hiruma Yoichi- the most feared man in the high school American football world in Japan. The demonic quarterback, captain, and hidden ace of the Deimon Devil Bats, one of the best American football teams. The commander from hell who can lead his team through almost any situation instantaneously. The one person who can get anything he wants, anything at all.

His shared dream of reaching the top, of getting to the Christmas Bowl, has been one of the top motivations for his amazing team, and, of course, he's no exception. After all, how can he just give up on that one goal, that sole purpose in his life for so long, when he made that promise to you all those years ago?

"Musashi! Hiruma!"

A large mass with a chestnut-shaped head came barreling through the hallway towards the two friends. Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the speeding object. "What do you want, fucking fat-ass?"

Kurita didn't seem fazed at all by Hiruma's insult. He had put up with it for quite some time, anyway. "A new student's transferring into our class! I heard it's a girl from America!"

Musashi and Hiruma just kept staring at Kurita with faces that obviously were asking the same question. Musashi was kind enough to put the question into words for the slower Kurita. "So?"

Kurita wasn't fazed. "Well, maybe she'd like to join our American football team! Maybe not as a player, but as a manager!"

Hiruma and Musashi shared looks of surprise. Who wouldn't be surprised? Who knew that Kurita would be able to think of something like that? Musashi nodded. "It's a good idea. We'll have to ask her."

Hiruma laughed. "Kekeke. If everything goes right, we'll have a manager by the end of this day."

* * *

The new student seemed to be the talk of the school, which was why when the homeroom teacher walked into the room, the whole class quieted down in record time. The teacher looked stunned for a minute before regaining his composure and clearing his throat. "Yes, well, class, we have a new transfer student today. She's come all the way from America."

A slender girl with long, raven-black hair walked into the classroom. You were pretty, that much even Hiruma had to admit. You were obviously chewing gum. Your ribbon on your uniform was loose and the upper two buttons were undone. You had on a bored expression, and yawned slightly and blinked before regarding the silent class with interest. But none of this interested the class. The scariest part of you was that your eyes reminded everybody of a certain blonde's, but your gaze was different, like you could see all their secrets and all their innermost thoughts. The class was scared. They shivered as you gazed at them.

You looked at the teacher and raised an eyebrow, which caused the teacher to become flustered and stumble over his words.

"Ah, ah, right, um, her name is-"

"My name is (name). I'm from New York, New York. I support the American football team New York Giants. Hello."

Everybody was startled at your smooth, quiet voice that demanded authority. As the class stared at you, you blew a pink bubble from your gum, which coincidentally popped at the same time as Hiruma's bubble. The two bubbles made an extra-loud noise in the silent classroom as your eyes met his. Hiruma's quick, sharp gaze bored you're your calm, dark one, and everybody could easily feel the tension in the air.

After a few tense seconds, you broke the gaze and turned around to head for an empty seat. Hiruma just grinned. "Kekeke. This is going to be interesting..."

* * *

It was biology class when it happened. The class was assigned a report that was due in a week that was to be done in pairs. The teacher shook a little as he listed the last pair. "Hiruma Yoichi and (name)."

The class was deathly silent. To be paired with HIM for a joint project on the very first day you come to school? How unfortunate. And Hiruma was usually paired up with Kurita or Musashi because of the sole reason that nobody else could handle him. So why had it changed?

Hiruma was not pleased. He had to discuss plans for the football team with the two of them and the project would have provided ample time. He produced a gun and grinned his maniac grin. "Fucking teacher, want to rethink that?"

"Sit down."

A quiet voice interrupted the teen. Everybody stared you. You were lounging in your chair with your feet up and crossed on top of your desk. You had a book over your face, which you took off now to gaze calmly at Hiruma.

"What?"

Hiruma's face held disbelief.

"I said, sit down."

Hiruma pointed his gun at you. "Don't tell me what to-"

But before he could say or shoot anything, you closed your eyes in resignation, drew a pistol, and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past Hiruma's surprised face and the class drew a collective gasp of shock and horror. The act of drawing a gun at Hiruma was shocking enough, but the SPEED of which it had been done scared everybody to death. After all, this clearly meant that there were now two maniac gun-wielders in Deimon.

You opened your eyes again. "I missed on purpose. But I suppose you know that already."

Hiruma's face cracked up in a massive grin. "Yeah. I know."

Musashi sweat-dropped. Hiruma was happy that the new girl had almost shot him? That guy was definitely not normal... But really, why state the obvious?

Right then, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Hiruma grabbed his bag and hoisted it over one shoulder, grabbed his gun in one hand and your collar in the other, and dragged you off to...wherever he was going. Musashi sighed. He had a bad feeling about this... The kicker grabbed his and your abandoned backpack before following a panicking Kurita to the clubroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Musashi and Kurita walked out into the field in their football uniforms and were greeted with the sight of a pissed Hiruma looking ready to murder you, who was calmly sitting on the grass, obviously not caring about the demon in front of you. Musashi and Kurita were impressed. This was one tough girl...

They could hear Hiruma talking to you in an annoyed tone of voice as they drew near. "Look, all I'm asking is that you play in the games for us."

Musashi cut in. "Hiruma, if she doesn't want to play, just leave her alone."

Hiruma rounded on Musashi. "I can't for a REASON! Her 40-yard dash time is 4.2! She can kick the ball in perfectly from the 50-yard line. Her throws are almost like mine! She can catch almost all the balls I throw at her! And she takes martial arts! She threw me for, like, ten yards! Imagine what she can do against Kid and Shin!"

Musashi whistled. "Woah. That is pretty good..."

Kurita's eyes were shining. "It would be so awesome if you could join us, (name)-chan!"

You looked at them. "Why do you guys want to win so badly, anyway?"

Kurita's eyes were all big and shiny. "Our goal is ultimately the Christmas Bowl! That means we have to go against the best of the best, but if we can get there, it'll all be worth it!"

You blinked. "Christmas Bowl?"

Hiruma grinned. "Only the best gets to the Christmas Bowl at the end of the fall tournament. And we're gonna get there before our last year."

You gazed at the three friends. 'Resolve...These three really think they can make it...'

You shrugged. "Well, I think it's stupid. Throwing away your high school life for American football? Pathetic."

Kurita teared up and Musashi grew indignant while Hiruma growled threateningly. He could tell you were telling them what you were really thinking.

"But... You guys really want to win. That much, I can see. So even though I think it's stupid, I'll help. I'm not THAT heartless." You smiled them, letting them see the sincerity in your eyes.

Musashi grinned at you while Hiruma's face broke into a huge demonic grin. Kurita, the last to react, burst into happy tears. The rest of you glanced at each other before sprinting backwards away from Kurita, who had flung out his arms. Hiruma kicked a practice dummy into the giant's path and Kurita ended up crushing the equipment. The three of you watched the blubbering mass silently, slightly shaken by the near-death experience.

* * *

The four of you ended up taking the American football world by storm. Musashi's unbeatable kicks, Kurita's strength, and Hiruma's tactical strategy and bullet-like passing helped the Devil Bats plow through victory. However, the most damage was made by the series of short, precise passes you and Hiruma threw and caught while running down the field. Hiruma happily dubbed the technique "Hell's Charge" after the line that plowed through the defense and the two of you that went through the open "doors."

However, Hiruma and you didn't get the nickname "Devil Twins" until the match against the Chameleons where you, not being able to go through, jumped up, using Rui's head as a springboard to do a back flip and catch the ball Hiruma had thrown at your airborne figure. According to the press, Hiruma was the "demon commander from hell" while you was the "fallen winged angel." You and Hiruma just laughed at this.

But nobody could say that Deimon was not a force to be reckoned with.

But what really got everybody talking was your relationship with Hiruma. Both of you claimed that you were friends, but the way the two of you acted around each other hinted at something more. Hiruma always seemed to materialize out of thin air just to gain the honor of beating to the ground anyone who tried to tackle you. In turn, you were always there to protect Hiruma from getting blitzed by anyone stupid enough to try.

Outside the field, you two were almost always together. The two of you now sat next to each other for every class, you often sleeping through the lesson while Hiruma sat there with his gun out to shoot anybody who tried to disturb your sleep. In turn, whenever Hiruma was about to shoot someone or spout out curses or threats, you were there with either a shield or sugar-free gum to shut him up. This prevented him from getting in trouble with anyone. You also quickly and quietly cleaned up after him, rather amused by his antics and plots. Not that he would ever get caught, but still.

Other football teams also saw the two of you watching something on Hiruma's laptop together or the two of you sharing a huge drink together or the two of you just hanging out together happily. None of them knew that the two of you were actually either watching clips of their next opposing team or spying on the other team. Either way, you were still together.

Of course, neither you nor Hiruma could deny that you were starting to develop some feelings towards the other. Yup, life was good for all.

Of course, that was before the three of them found out about you.

* * *

Deimon was steadily rising in the fall tournament and the four of you were still practicing as hard as always. Hiruma and you were timing one of your runs against Musashi and Kurita. You were holding the ball and running while checking to see where Hiruma was at the same time when you suddenly started and lost your footing, crashing to your knees and getting caught up in a coughing fit. Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita ran to where you had fallen, worried and alarmed.

As Musashi knelt next to you, you pushed him away roughly. Musashi landed on his back. "(name)-chan...?"

You stood up, wiping your mouth with the towel that Hiruma offered you. "I'm fine."

You glanced at the towel and Hiruma, who had been studying you silently, blinked when he saw your eyes widen a little with panic before your face become composed. You looked up and saw him watching you intently. You smiled. "Hiruma, I'm honestly fine. But it's getting late. I've got to get home or my mom will kill me."

The other three watched as you walked off the field and into the clubroom. After a few seconds, Musashi sighed and stood up. "Well, she claims that she's fine. We shouldn't be too worried. If it's something major, we'll know soon enough."

A flustering Kurita looked at Hiruma, who nodded his agreement. "Let's go. Practice is over for today."

The three of them turned to head to the clubroom. Hiruma stopped as something in the grass caught his attention. He froze as he realized what it was. His mind raced. 'Wha-?'

He jerked out of his thoughts as Musashi called his name. "Hiruma? Something wrong?"

Hiruma shook his head. "No, nothing. I just thought I saw something. It was nothing."

He ran to catch up with the others as his mind raced. He had seen a very small patch of grass glistening with a bright red fluid right where you had had your coughing fit.

Blood.

'What the fucking hell's going on?'

* * *

You came to school the next day, but you were strangely subdued. You blamed it on the coughing fit yesterday and tried to pass it off as a sore throat. Musashi just shrugged, Kurita watched you with tearful, worried eyes, and Hiruma watched you with sharp eyes. During practice you played almost as brilliantly as you usually did. Almost. Your speed, strength, and accuracy went down just a bit. Not by much, but enough for Hiruma to notice.

Hiruma called off practice the next day, saying he had something to do. The next day, you seemed like yourself again, thanks to the extra time for rest Hiruma had subtly provided you with. But Hiruma noticed that sometimes, you would wince a little like you were pain.

But from what? It was time to do a little investigating.

* * *

Hiruma stood in the dark main office, one of the file cabinets open and a student profile in a shaking hand. His whole body was shaking with an emotion that was indiscernible in the dark room. His bangs covered his eyes, but his white teeth were obviously gritted in an effort to hold himself in check. His trembling back was rigid and the gun in his other hand was being clenched very tightly. Something wet slid down his cheek, trailed down his chin, and dropped on the floor. A tear.

A feral snarl ripped its way out of Hiruma's voice, the sound rising in volume and ferocity before finally ending in a strangled yell. He stormed out of the office, for once not bothering to cover his tracks. One hand clutched his gun and the other clenched a manila folder tightly. Caught up in his emotions, he didn't notice the piece of paper that slipped out of the folder and fluttered to the floor silently.

A couple of minutes later, you quietly emerged from the shadows. You quickly cleaned up the files that Hiruma had flung around while looking for one particular one. You replaced the file he had taken with a perfect replica. You paused in the middle of your cleaning when you picked up the piece of paper that had slipped: a picture. You sighed as you gazed at your elementary school picture that had clearly slipped out of your file, which had been the one he had taken. You closed your eyes tiredly.

He knew.

Later that night, people all over the city woke up to a demon's heartrending wail of sorrow.

* * *

You were leaning back on the hospital bed with the curtains drawn and eyes closed when he came into the room. It was the next morning and you were resting from your nightly excursion to the school.

You felt his presence when he entered. Hiruma had always had an unmistakable aura around him. He stood quietly by your bed for a while.

Hiruma gazed at your peaceful form for a while. He knew you were awake, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. After all, this might be the only time he'll see you like this.

You didn't open your eyes when you felt his gaze. The silence stretched until you broke it. "What? What do you wa-?"

"Why?"

You opened your eyes to see Hiruma gazing unblinkingly at you. His eyes were devoid of any emotion. He spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You gazed at him before sighing and leaning back to look at the ceiling. "I didn't want you to know."

"But WHY?"

"Because I didn't want you to treat me differently. Because I didn't want you to worry. Because I didn't want to burden you. And because I was selfish enough to put my pride first."

Hiruma growled. "Those aren't good enough reasons. I care for you. I want to know what's happening with you. I need to know when you're in pain! I need to-!"

"Need to?"

Hiruma closed his mouth at your suddenly sharp voice and cold expression. His eyes changed to a sharp gaze. "Yes. I need to."

Your voice came out as an angry hiss. "You don't NEED to do anything. It was MY choice whether to tell or not. It will always be MY problem, not yours. Leave my personal life alone. You don't NEED to know anything."

Hiruma was outraged. "Don't need to? DON'T NEED TO? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING? FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR FUCKING SITUATION? YOU. HAVE. FUCKING. LEUKEMIA. AND. YOU'RE. ABOUT. TO. DIE."

You just calmly watched him as he finished yelling. "Yes, I know."

He calmed down before quietly asking you again. "Why didn't you go to America?"

You sighed. "Because I promised, didn't I? I'd help you guys get to the Christmas Bowl."

He growled again before spinning around and walking to the door. He opened the door before turning to look at you. "Go to America. Get treated. Because from now on, you're not part of the team."

You could only sit in stunned silence as he left.

* * *

You stood in one of the doors to the stadium watching the Deimon Devil Bats warm up. You made no move to join the team and just watched them from afar as you listened to the commentary of the announcers.

"_And what's this? We just received word that __of Deimon won't be playing! She's been removed from the players roster. I wonder what's happened to Deimon's fallen angel..."_

You smiled a little at Hiruma's grim face at the words before saying your thoughts aloud. "So he really did it..."

And without another glance, you turned around and walked away from the trio who had given you so much.

You got into the taxi that was waiting for you and gave directions to the airport. While going, you sent Hiruma one last message.

'_Sayonara.'_

* * *

Hiruma grinned widely as Musashi's kick sent the bLL SAILING through the goalposts. He was in the middle of kicking his teammates as they cheered about yet another victory for Deimon, when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He stared at the message before dropping his phone and sprinting away, leaving his bewildered team standing there in confusion.

People protested as they weRe shoved unceremoniously out of the way. They promptly quieted when they saw the look of desperation and panic in the quarterback's eyes.

He didn't care. He had to get to the airport NOW.

* * *

You sighed as you clutched your ticket. You had already handed in your luggage and only had a small shoulder bag that held several books, your iPod, wallet, and cell phone, and well as a small photo album that held pictures that were precious to you. Needless to say, the pictures mostly held pictures of you and Hiruma or the four main players of the team.

You smiled wryly as you thought of the team without you. 'I wonder if they won...'

_"(name)__!"_

You stiffened in shock. 'That voice... It couldn't be-!'

You spun around, only to be snatched forward and crushed in a hug.

"H-Hiruma?"

Hiruma pulled back a bit and looked at you with a face of anger. But...Were those tears?

"...Hiruma?"

"You fucking idiot. You FUCKING IDIOT."

He sighed. "You could have at least told me. Then I would have been prepared or SOMETHING."

You didn't say anything. Emotions were overwhelming you in a way they had never done before and for once, you didn't want to keep everything bottled up inside. "H-Hiruma... I know that I have to be treated, but..."

And you looked up at him with a vulnerable face. A face full of fear. So that was why you hadn't gone to America before. You had been SCARED.

Your eyes were filled with unshed tears. The blond took one look at you and his heart and anger melted. He gladly opened his arms to you. You flew into them and he enveloped you in a warm hug. His head was bowed over you as you buried your face into his chest. "Hiruma..."

Hiruma stroked your hair. "It'll be fine. Even though I won't be there, I'll be watching over you in spirit. And one day, we'll see each other again."

He pulled back a little and both of you looked at each other's face. He leaned down and you leaned up, both your eyes closing. Your lips met and the two of you kissed.

It was a blissful sensation, this feeling of finally being connected. It was a moment the two of you would treasure forever and neither one of you wanted the moment to end. The two of you had your arms wrapped around each other and both were pressed fully against each other. Unfortunately, the two of you had to separate due to lack of oxygen.

The two of gazed into each other's eyes. Hiruma's gaze had softened, radiating even love and happiness, and his smile was gentle and loving. It was a real smile. He gently caressed your cheek and whispered quietly into your ear three words that were meant for you and only you to hear.

"I love you."

You smiled back at him, your heart belonging completely to this one man who had made your life so complete in his own special way.

"I love you too."

Hiruma smiled happily before taking something out of his pocket. It was a simple yet beautiful ring. You gasped. "Hiruma..."

He smiled sadly. "I was going to ask you out and give you this, but... Due to circumstances... You're going to America to live. So I'll make you a promise. Deimon will one day win the Christmas Bowl. And I will be on the team that wins."

You grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hiruma grinned back at you and kissed you again softly, slipping the ring on you as he did.

And that was how you separated.

* * *

The two of you never contacted each other again, but as Hiruma stood with the Devil Bats on the field after defeating the Hakushuu Dinosaurs, he couldn't help but remember you. He smiled softly at his memories.

'_Hey, are you watching this?'_

* * *

The nurse walked into the room and sniffed at what was on the TV. "**Japanese football again? I mean, is there really nothing better on TV these days?**"

"**Japanese football means a lot to me. It reminds of the past.**"

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. The patient turned back to the television and smiled when the camera closed up on Deimon's quarterback.

"Hiruma. You've made it. You've reached your dream..."

The sunlight hit your ring as a tear fell down your cheek...

**

* * *

**

Owari


End file.
